


I'm Scared

by DeanLovesHisFallenAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Depression, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLovesHisFallenAngel/pseuds/DeanLovesHisFallenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel, an inseparable pair from the second they meet in 1st grade. But things start to change when they turn 17 and Dean is starting to see how ‘strange’ their friendship is. He begins to get teased for always being around Cas, being called a ‘Fag’ and ‘Gay’ for the other boy. Dean is just starting to become popular at their school, which use to never mean a thing to him but now with girls and sports, he needed to become a little bit more popular to keep his new friends.<br/>Which leaves Dean telling Castiel to back off. And then Castiel’s entire world seems to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Scared

**Author's Note:**

> I just uploaded this but accidently deleted it (You go, Rose)  
> This is a different chapter though. I re-did it but it's still not perfect, still a rough draft. Tell me what you think but please don't be too mean. I'm not good with mean. I might end up redoing the chapter again and add on more depending on what people think. Also chapters will be longer if I continue.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

“I’m scared.”  
Those were the words that always brought Dean to Castiel’s side as soon as possible. Whether it was a text, a call, a scream, Dean came running to find the dark haired, blue-eyed boy.  
It started when they were seven. It was the beginning of 1st grade and Dean and Castiel happened to be in the same class. Of course Castiel was the outcast right away, with his weird name and him being socially awkward. By the time it recess rolled around, Castiel had been pushed into a wall, kicked, and had crayons thrown at him. Dean didn’t fully understand why the other boy was being harassed this way but he didn’t do one thing or another about it.  
It was when Crowley, the already bully of the school, started to pull Castiel’s hair and push his face into the sand that Dean started to do something about it.   
He walked up to Crowley and pushed him away from Castiel before he grabbed Castiel’s hand and started walking him to the other side of the playground.  
“Are you okay?” Dean asked, looking over at Castiel who was crying now.   
“I’m scared.” Castiel whimpered, moving in closer to Dean.   
“Don’t worry. You’re safe with me.” Dean said with a confident smile. He tightened his grip slightly on Castiel’s hand to show him that he didn’t have to be scared about Dean. That made Castiel smile.   
“Thank you.” Castiel said as they reached the other side of the playground, them both sitting down on the blacktop, Dean sitting against the fence and Castiel sitting across from him. “You’re really nice, Dean.”  
Dean shrugged, still smiling his charming smile. “I would have done it for anyone.” He tried to hide his blush, knowing very well he probably wouldn’t have done it for anyone but Castiel.  
Castiel smiled shyly. “It’s still nice.” Castiel brought his knees to his chest and held himself.   
“Whatever, man.” Dean said, ready to change the subject. “By the way, I’m not going to keep calling you Castiel. You’re nickname is now Cas.” Dean said proudly.   
Castiel shrugged. “Okay.”   
And that was that, Dean and Castiel were inseparable, Dean never letting Castiel around people that he thought might make fun of Castiel, Castiel never wanting to leave his hero’s side.   
Like when Alistair in the fourth grade wanted to invite Castiel to his party, Dean told him it wasn’t a good idea so Castiel went over to Dean’s instead. Which was good because Alistair wanted to get his friends to fight Castiel.   
Then in the sixth a girl by the name of Meg had asked Castiel to a dance, Castiel being eager to be asked to a dance said yes right away, but Dean had overheard how she was only doing it on a dare so Dean made Castiel tell her no.   
That was when Dean and Castiel had their first fight.   
“But, Dean! No one ever likes me, I want to go.” Castiel whines, folding his arms across his chest.   
“But she doesn’t even really like you Cas. She only is doing it because her friends are making her.” Dean counters.   
Castiel eyes start to water. “How come everyone likes you but doesn’t like me?” Castiel asks, wiping away a few tears.   
“I like you.” Dean says with a smile.  
“Not the way a girl would like me.” The blue-eyed boy looks down at the ground and pouts.   
Dean shrugs. “Who needs girls when we’re going to be best friends forever?” Dean smiles, the same charming smile he always has.  
Castiel looks up, trying not to smile but fails. Dean always knows the right things to say. “Fine. Do we have to go to the dance at all then?”  
“Nah. You can stay over at my house and we can play video games.” Dean grabs Castiel’s wrist and drags him into his house, rambling on how they can even order pizza and get his mom to get them ice cream.   
They did everything together and never thought anything about how strange their relationship was. But everyone else could tell.   
The teachers at their school started to think that it was unhealthy how the two boys always had to be close together or they wouldn’t do as well. Castiel would end up being too shy to work with groups, Dean just wouldn’t work at all, but together they became the best students any teacher ever had but the teacher’s thought they needed to start working separately.   
And even though Dean and Castiel’s parents somewhat agreed, they couldn’t bring themselves to make the boys stop being around each other enough.   
They knew that the two of them loved each other, and maybe not in the way that most little boys loved their friends but they never saw anything wrong in that. However, they knew the rest of the world would.   
So they tried to keep them apart for a little while, encouraged the two to make friends with other boys and girls.   
Dean did pretty well for the most part but then he became more rebellious, always getting in trouble with other boys. Sometimes fighting with each other at school or getting in trouble with the law outside of school.   
Castiel on the other hand didn’t even know where to begin with making friends. He was awkward and people would laugh at him when he stumbled over his words. He didn’t like being away from Dean and it made him sad. He found reading was the only way for him to be okay without Dean, but he still didn’t like it.  
Eventually their parents let them see each other again and things went back to normal for the most part.   
Dean still talked to other kids at school but had no problem with telling them to fuck off if they hurt Castiel’s feelings.   
Castiel started to be a bit more social with Dean’s new friends around and people started to realize Dean and Castiel were a package deal and decided to be nicer to Castiel so they could have Dean around. No one really liked it but since Castiel was so quiet they dealt with it.  
By the eighth grade, the two became fairly popular in school. Well, Dean became popular and Castiel was just there.   
They still hung out like crazy and never left each other’s side. Dean would start to date and the girl would usually set Castiel up with one of her friends. The night would end with Dean and his date kissing and Castiel and his date trying to avoid eye contact.   
Castiel really didn’t like dating and he never understood what Dean found so appealing about it, especially since Castiel was never attracted to females much, he didn’t see what could be so fun. But he would never tell Dean about those feelings.   
Castiel hoped that his feelings for girls would somehow start developing once they got older so he could have nice girlfriends like Dean did. It sounded nice when Dean always talked about them and encouraged Castiel to be in one but Castiel really didn’t want to. Dean eventually gave up and continued being with girl after girl, hoping he could find one girl that made him as happy as Castiel always did.


End file.
